Sarah Uzamaki, Naruto's Unknown Sister
by Kagome429
Summary: Naruto meets Sarah Uzamaki, the sister he never knew existed...the reason why...you'll have to read to find out...there mught be some KakashixSarah. Please read and review.


"The Day of Sarah's Return."

"Sarah...Sarah...Sarah wake up!" said a voice within Sarah's head. "Why should I?" complained Sarah very sleepily, "The reason is because...it is past eight o'clock...you are supposed to be getting to go back to Konoha right now." replied the voice. Sarah looked up at her clock seeing that the voice was telling the truth and jumped out of bed running around her room trying to get all her stuff together yelling "Why didn't you wake me up sooner Kyana?!?!?"

Back in Konoha Kakashi was waiting for his team when he saw someone off in the distance walking his way. "Kakashi-sensei! Has Sasuke-kun or Naruto shown up yet?!?" yelled Sakuro as she walked up to her teacher ready to start her training, "Nope, you are the first one to arrive as usual Sakura." replied Kakashi with a hint of impatience in his voice, he was sick of his students being later than he was for he was normally extremely ate to give them time to get there on time. Just then he felt two sets of chakra which he recognized instantly as Sasuke and Naruto's chakra, just as he took a few steps forward two kunai hit the ground where he was previously standing. "Well, ohayou boys." he said smiling while turning around, looking at the now two frowning boys walking up to Sakura and himself. "Ohayou Sasuke-kun! That was a really close shot that you made...if only it was a few seconds sooner!" stated Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan, what did you think of my shot?" asked Naruto, "Huh...Oh, It was...okay, but no where near as good as Sasuke-kun's shot." said Sakura as she stared at Sasuke wishing he would ask her on a date. Naruto lowered his head thinking 'What does he have that I don't?!? I guess noone will ever truly be kind or care about me will they?'.

Sarah was now ready to leave when she heard a soft knock on her apartments door. When she opened the door she saw her two best friends Karren and Trisha. "Trisha! Karren! What are you two doing here?!?" asked a confused Sarah as she steped to the side to let her friends enter her apartment. "Well, today is the day that you are going to return to Konoha to see you little brother isn't it?" asked Trisha, "Yes it is, but that doesn't answer my question." replied a still confused Sarah. "Well we are her to see you off silly." said Karren. The seven-teen year old girl then grabbed her things and walked out of her apartment with her friends "You guys promise to come and check on my apartment and stuff for me?" she asked as they walked to th city gates, "We promise." stated the two girls in unison. Sarah smiled her thankyou's as she walked off waving goodbye to her friends.

A few days later Naruto was walking around the streets of Konoha thinking 'What is everyone freaking out about?" wen he heard two of village women talking. They were saying "What?!? You aren't serious? She can't be back! I thought we got rid of her twelve years ago before her brther was born!" stated one of them which Naruto recognized as his neighbor. "I know... I thought the same thing...but it's true! Look there she is...I think she is headed for the Hokage Tower." stated the other woman who Naruto did not know, she was pointing to a young teenager walking towards Hokage Tower. When Narulto looked at her he sensed a chakra very similar to his emitting from her.

"Wow! It's been twelve years since I've been here. That chakra, it's the same as my own...could it be?" Sarah said to herself as she kept on walking to Hokage Tower. When she entered the room she was shocked at whom she saw sitting in the Hokage chair..."Tsunadai! Long time no see...why didn't you send word that you were Hokage?!?" exclaimed an excited Sarah. "Sarah! Yes it has been a long time...I wasn't sure which village you were in. What brings you back to Konoha? Did Karren and Trisha follow you? I know there is going to be one ninja here that is gonna be glad you are back." stated Tsunadai. "Well I was in the Sound Village a few days from here...You should know why I'm here Tsunadai...I'm here to see him." replied Sarah with a very serious tone and expression on her face. "Why? You left before he was born...so why do you want to see him now?!?" asked a curious yet concerned Tsunadai. "Because I haven't seen him at all since he was born. Now, where is he?!? exclaimed Sarah. "I'll send for him." replied Tsunadai.

Naruto was walking down the streets thinking to himself 'I wounder who that girl was. Why did her chakra feel so much like my own chakra? I wounder who the ANBU could be looking for?' Just as he finished that thought the ANBU squad walked up to him, "Naruto Uzamaki?" asked on of the ANBU soldiers, "Yeah thats me. What does Tsunadai want ith me now huh?" asked a mad Naruto. Naruto hated to see Tsunadai because it normally ment he was in trouble or something so he was shocked to hear the ANBU soldier say "We do not know...we were just instructed to bring you to her." "Alright...lets go." said a reluctant Naruto.

As Naruto came walking into the room he looked up to see Sarah looking at him. "Hey Tsunadai! What did you want me here for? I haven't done anything bad!" asked Naruto with a little impatience in his voice. "No need to worry Naruto...I didn't call you hear because you are in trouble in fact I called you here because I want you to meet someone...Naruto, this is Sarah. She is..." stated Tsunadai, "Is who?!?" yelled Naruto. "I'm your older sister Naruto." Sarah replied to Naruto's outburst. When Naruto heard this his eyes widened considerably, "My-My o-older s-s-sister?!? That's not possible...my entire family was killed when I was born...STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled an angry Naruto. "Naruto! I am not making fun of you! Why would I joke about something like that?!? I left one week before you were born...I was five at the time. I left so I could learn something which I can now teach you." exclaimed Sarah, "Well why have I never heard of you until now? How come you never wrote to me or anything?" asked Naruto glad to have finally found someone who would actually love him for him. "You never heard of her because the village despises her as much as they do you and said that anyone who even spoke her name would be considered an outcast. She never wrote you because she was traing so profoundly that she had no time for anything else." said Tsunadai in response to Naruto's question. "Hey Naruto, I was woundering if you wanted to get some Ramen and catch up. What do you say Ne Ne?" asked Sarah hopefully, "Ramen?!? You bet!" yelled and excited and hungry Naruto. Then waving their goodbye's to Tsunadai they walked to the "Ramen Palace" which was down the street and entered, Table for two please." said a smiling Sarah. The waiter walked them over to a table and put down two menu's to look at. 'I wounder what I should get...I mean I dont want to order so much that she can't pay for me' thought Naruto to himself. He was so deep within his thoughts that it made him jump when Sarah said "Go ahead and get whatever you want...I was thinking on getting a bottomless ramen bowl...you can get one too, I can afford two." "Yeah that sounds great I think I'll get one too." chirpped and extremely exited Naruto. When the waiter came back Sarah ordered their bottomless ramen bowls, now all they had to do was wait for their food to finish cooking so they could enjoy it.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were all walking around town looking for Naruto so they could start their training for the day. "Kakashi-sensei, I think we should split up to cover more ground." suggested Sakura. "Great idea Sakura. You go that way, I'll go this way, and Sasuke you can go that way..." stated Kakashi while he pointed in the direcions in which everyone would go. "We will meet back here in one hour ok." he finished his sentence. "Hai!" stated Sasuke and Sakura in unison. Then they all split up.

"Hahahaha! Ne Ne Naruto, you are too funny."laughed out Sarah, 'Who does this other chakra belong to?' she thought while walking. All of a sudden Naruto ad Sarah both heard a loud "Narutooooo!!!!" coming from a pink haired girl. When she turned to face Naruto to ask hi if she knew this girl she saw him flinch and thought to herself 'Oh she better not be planning to hit him!' Just then he pink haired girl, Sakura, ran towards them ready to pound Naruto's head in.Just as she swung her arm so that it would collide with Naruto's head Sakura felt something grab her wrists. When she looked up she was shocked to see that Sarah had caught her while saying "Who o you think you are trying to hit him?!?" anger evident in her voice. When Sarah caught Sakura's wrists Naruto was preparing to get hit but when he didn't he thought 'Why didn't she hit me?" When he looked up he saw that Sarah had caught Sakura's wrists and asked her "Why did you protect me Sarah?", her response was "There's no way I'm gonna let anyone hit you! I know that your not used to that...I know I wasn't, and I have two best friends. I had to teach myself to fend for myself when I five years old." "Umm...Sarah." asked Naruto, "Yeah Naruto...what is it?" she asked in return. "What exactly did you learn?" said a very curious Naruto, "I'll teach you if you want." replied Sarah. "Yeah! When do we start?" chirrped an over excited Naruto, "Whenever you want to Naruto." cooed Sarah, "I want to start right now." chirpped Naruto once again. "Okay...lets go." replied Sarah.All of a sudden they heard Sakura yell "Oh Naruto you need to come with me!" Naruto had covered his ears because she had screamed so loud. "Only if Sarah can come along with us!" exclaimed Naruto, "Yeah sure, whatever! Just come on!" Yelled Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, its been over a hour and no sign of Sakura or Naruto." stated Sasuke, "Hold that thought Sasuke...look." replied Kakashi while pointing towards the pink haired girl pulling a blonde boy and girl behind her. "Why Sakura, what took you so long?" asked a curious Kakashi. "Gomennasai Kakashi-sensei...I got distracted." replied Sakura. "It's okay Sakura, it wasn't your fault." retorted Kakashi. 'Kakashi...Kakashi...where have I heard that name before?' thought Sarah, a few seconds later it hit Sarah where she had heard the name before. "Why is that really you Kakashi? It's been a while...so, now your teaching Naruto are you?" asked Sarah. "That is my name, but do I know you? Sakura, do you know who this is?" asked a confused Kakashi. "Well she said her name is Sarah." replied Sakura. "Sarah! I didn't recognize you...it has been a while...twelve years to be exact. Yes I am now teaching our young Naruto." smiled Kakashi, even though it was only Sarah who could see the smile. "Sarah, you know Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto, "Yes I've known him since I was three...he was five though." replied Sarah. "Excuse me...if you don't mind my asking...just who are you?!?" asked Sasuke in a kind of impatient tone, "Oh, I'm Sarah Uzamaki. I am Naruto's older sister." she replied. "Yeah and she's gonna teach me some techniques that can really help me out around here!" chirrped an once again extremely happy Naruto, "I hope you don't mind my borrowing one of your dtudents Kakashi-san, but this is going to help him with you-know-what." stated Sarah. "Yeah, you should know all about that." replied Kakashi in a sarcastic way but still knowing that it's the truth, "Yep and that's why I was asking if I could take Naruto from you guys for a while." replied Sarah in an equally sarcastic way but wuth a serious face meaning she wasn't jokeing around. "Well when you want something there's no stoping you." smiled Kakashi. Sarah smiled in return and turned her head when she heard Sakura aske her "Help Naruto with what?" Sarah turned to Naruto and asked "You haven't told them yet?" Naruto answered hanging his head low so his bangs cast a shadow over his eyes making it impossible to see them "No. I didn't want them to hate me like the rest of the village or any more than they already do." Sarah turned back to the others and said "Well, if Naruto doesn't want you to know than I'm not saying." Naruto looked up at her with complete shock in his eyes because she was going to comply with his wishes, normally anyone of the villagers would have told them because it would hurt his feelings or something of the sort. "Well, Naruto I think we should leave so that we can start your training don't you think?" asked Sarah smiling brightly at her younger brother, "Yeah lets go!" exclaimed Naruto siling back at his older sister. with that they said their goodbye's and left. "Naruto was so happy you would have thought that he won a life time supply of ramen or something." sighed Sakura as Sasuke, Kakashi, and herself watched the two walk down the streets.


End file.
